What It Means to Be a Hero
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Alfred discovers what it may truly mean to be a hero


I could not find it in myself to hate him.

The entire basis of my founding, the very reason of my existence, was to take in those who were persecuted against and give them a second chance. I was the land of freedom where all stars could shine in the sky. I nurtured this melting pot of cultures, languages, and customs so that one day they could all believe they were heroes just like me. This was the philosophy I fought for, the lone ideal that has brought me to my current position here in the world.

That night at the bar...

I was slammed. German beer went straight to my brain and it didn't take long until I was stumbling over my own two feet. I fell into Gilbert's lap, those vicious red eyes alight with life. Against the tan, blonde buff that was his brother, Gilbert stood out like a sore thumb. He was unique and wild. I wanted to understand him, he'd always fascinated me. Arthur, however, was highly disapproving. No matter how much Francis attempted to smooth things over there was nothing my mother could say to calm the contempt Arthur harbored for the devil.

The look of unbridled hate in those deep green eyes sobered me up fast. Gilbert's hand had coiled around my waist, talking lightly with the little Italy boy next to him. He was purposely avoiding that gaze. Francis and Antonio simply bowed their heads back to their wine. There was nothing they could do to protect their fellow without starting a fight. Arthur didn't seem to care. He down the scotch and held out a hand to me.

"Alfred, come here."

"'m fine... I'm old enough to make my own decisions." The entire reason I seceeded from him. I was grateful to Arthur for all he did.. but I couldn't take the control. I would never be who I was now if Father Bird had dragged me back ot the nest.

"Arthur, mon amour just let him go..."

"No." Arthur's voice was firm. "Alfred, if you're going to get slammed, I'd rather you be over here where I can keep an eye on you."

Gilbert's arm pulled away. "Go..."

"Hell no!" I wasn't moving. "Who I choose to make alliances with is no business of yours!"

"You don't know what you're talking about, boy!" Conversation had fallen silent, eyes on the infuriated Brit. "You dont' have any idea what you're saying, you're drunk. Get over here!"

I yelped, the slender body underneath me rising and heading for the stage. Ludwig made no motion to chase his brother, watching him sort through the music and close his eyes. There on stage, under those lights shining on his pale skin... he almost looked like an angel. Hard music blared over the speakers. Words appeared on the screen behind him, translating the purring German flowing off his lips.

_Can you see me?_

_Can you hear me?_

_What have I done to you?_

_Why are you destroying me?_

_Can you feel me?_

_Do you notice me?_

_If you don't love me anymore, _

_Why are you touching me...?_

"Don't avert your eyes, Arthur..." Antonio was pissed. "You look."

"This is ridiculous." Arthur whispered, his fist shaking as the Prussian continued to sing. There were tears of pain in those crimson eyes.

I watched. I could feel the barrier I was beginning to breach. Beside me Ludwig held his forehead, tears rolling down the man's strong face. He didn't have to see the screen.. and that probably hurt even worse. He, who could hear in the native words the true pain trapped inside his demon brother's heart. It only made me want to defy Arthur even more. I would spread my wings and take the wounded eagle into my nest... because no one else was going to.

_You don't know what you are doing_

_Don't know what you believe in_

_Tell me why and whether you still need me_

_If it simply doesn't fit anymore, if you really still only hate me_

_Why are you still here? What for? What do you still want from me?_

What do you still want....?

"Gilbert...?"

He turned to face me. By now everyone had emptied out of the bar but Ludwig and Feliciano. Gilbert's eyes fell, refusing to face me. It was intimidating, a nation so much stronger than myself afraid to look up for fear of the retribution. Just what had this man gone through?

"I want.. to invite you..."

"...Invite me?" His eyes lifted. "To what...?"

I bit my lip, his voice was so soft. "An alliance. I want to make you an official ally of the United States."

He was silent awhile, arms folding over his chest. I could only imagine how many false promises that must have been pledged to those ears over the centuries. I was probably treading where I didn't belong but that was to my benefit. I was young and held none of the ancient, archaic grudges. I wanted to be a hero to someone, and maybe Gilbert was the chance to prove that. Hopeful eyes met mine once more.

"You would.. do that for me? Don't you fear me? Hate me?"

"Nah." I smiled. "I don't see any reason to hate you. I'd be going against my founding beliefes if I judged you so blindly. You're a bit strange to me, yeah, but I wasn't around back then to understand your quirks. The past doesn't matter now, right? I want you to be my ally, that's what matters now."

I nearly fell back as he leapt forward, wrapping those strong arms tight around me. I could feel something wet against my neck, his voice muffled against my shirt.

"Thank you... Alfred. You.. You can't possibly understand what it means to hear that."

"Just doing my job." I smiled, pulling on my bomber jacket. "It's a bit cold, you go on with your brother and Italy, I'll get everything ready for the signing, alright?"

He blinked. "Signing...?"

Oh boy...

"Hehe, don't worry about the particulars tonight, just leave it to me!"

He smiled, a little fang poking out between those thin lips. "I'll do that."

I stood there on stage and watched as the Germans made their way toward the door. Italy leapt onto Gilbert's back demanding a ride and I couldn't help but grin. As soon as the two had left the room Ludwig looked back, relieved.

"Danke, Alfred." Languages weren't my strong suit but I had a pretty good idea what he meant.

"No problem. Like I said, just doing my job."

And, as Ludwig left to rejoin his family I stopped and thought of the smile I along had coaxed to Prussia's face. A true, genuine smile of gradtitude. In that brief moment, leaving the bar and walking off into the night, I think I saw what it meant to be a true hero.


End file.
